


RWBY: Wilted Roses

by EyeBeast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Hair, Burping, Farting, Futa, Hirsuite, Other, Sexual Content, bad hygiene, female - Freeform, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: Weiss’s first day of class comes with its share of surprises when she meets the leader of her team, Ruby, a girl with horrible gas, hygiene, and something that sets her apart from other girls and will change the ice queen’s life forever. This is a commission for DucTape on H-Foundry.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. An Unorthodox Team

Strutting into her first day of class like a queen, Weiss Schnee was quite pleased with herself. She had finally been enrolled in the prestigious Beacon Academy and on the fast track to becoming an ace huntress. Taking her seat near the front, she flung her long, white ponytail over her shoulder and let her classmates admire her. Looking around at her peers, she was already sizing them up to see who would become part of her team. Regardless of who the teacher chose for her, she had little doubt that, through her leadership, her team would exceed all expectation and become the head of the class.

Any enthusiasm Weiss had for her future began to wane as Professor Port droned on about his old hunting stories. One by one the students started dropping off, each unable to resist falling asleep to his boring stories. Just as her eyelids started to force themselves shut, he stopped regaling of his nostalgia days with only a few minutes before the belly rang.

“Sorry about the old stories, but it is important for you all to get an idea of what fearsome creatures and dangers you and your team may encounter in this line of work,” he said, brushing his hand through his moustache. “It will be difficult, but it will also ensure that you create an everlasting bond with your teammates that can never be broken. That being said, I think we have just enough time to assemble the first team.”

Weiss raised her hand and let the Professor acknowledge her. “Isn’t that supposed to be done after the initial tests?”

“Typically yes, but we are trying something new this year. We planned out your teams based on your performance on the entry exams, references, psychological profiles, and any extracurricular activities you participated in. With that being said, quite fortunate for you to ask Ms. Schnee since your team is the one being assembled. Would you please come to the front of the class?”

Surprise quickly turning into overconfidence, Weiss got up from her seat and strode up to the front of the class. After she took her place, the Professor called up a woman named Yang, who’s golden blonde hair and face that said, “I’m going to enjoy punching you,” did more than enough to impress Weiss. Next came a girl named Blake, whose mysterious aura conflicted with her black hair bow, but nonetheless gave off the feeling she would be vital to the team.

“And lastly we have…er, it looks like your last teammate is absent,” the Professor said.

“She’s…a little under the weather,” Yang spoke up.

“That’s a shame, especially since she’s-“

The door to the classroom slammed open, letting the tardy student rush inside and making her the center of attention. She was a complete mess, her uniform soaked with sweat and her disheveled hair a mangy mess of red and black. Thick, sweat slicked follicles clung to her arms, with even more peeking out from the space between her skirt and stockings. As she took her time walking towards the front, each exasperated step exposed another line of students to her stench, forcing them to turn away.

Reaching the front of the class, the tardy student stood just a few feet away from Weiss and her team, giving them all a chance to inhale her odor. Like the rest, Weiss’s nose burned with the strong smell and the tears streaming from her eyes made it hard to see. However, something kept her looking at the odd girl. Even as she was subjected to a fart erupting from the girl’s rear, she couldn’t look away.

“Sorry I’m UUURRP late professor,” the girl belched out, between taking deep breaths. “I had a little…trouble in the bathroom, but Ruby Rose is ready for class.”

“Well, better late *cough* never,” Porter said behind the safety of a handkerchief. “I was actually just about to call you up. This is your new team.”

“Nice to meet you,” she said, her greeting bathing the group in her horrid breath. “I hope we can work together to be the best this school’s ever BWOOORRRP seen.”

“Hold on!” Weiss shouted, regretting it immediately as she got a mouthful of the foul air. “There has to be a mistake. How could someone like her be part of our team?”

“It’s what the board thought was best,” Porter answered. “The four of you have a variety of skills that should mesh well together for the years to come. And a bit of advice, it’s not in your best interest to be questioning your team leader like that.”

“She’s what!?”

“I’m what?” Ruby repeated, the surprise making her release another puff of gas to flutter her skirt.

“Oh, was I not clear? Ruby is the leader of your team. The four of you will begin working together, living together, and bonding together as soon as possible. You are hereby deemed team RWBY.”

“But I-“

Weiss was cut off by the sound of the bell, her words getting drowned out by the stampede of students running from Ruby’s stench. Turning back towards her leader, she found the slobby girl running after the group, releasing gas every few steps and clutching her hands between her legs. Left alone with her other teammates, all she could do was lower her head and try to comprehend what had just happened. A tap on the shoulder broke her out of her stupor

“I know Ruby’s a little…rough,” Yang said, keeping her hand on Weiss’s shoulder, “but she’s a great huntress.”

“What are you? Her number one fan?” Weiss shot back, pushing aside Yang’s hand.

“Nah, just her older sister.”

“Older sister? How did she get into Beacon then? The minimum age is 18.”

“We’ll she’s only a few months younger than me. She’s my half-sister.”

“Has she always been so…you know?”

“Yeah, she’s been having trouble with that ever since she got her semblance. She has amazing skills, but they come at the cost of some pretty bad hygiene. The entire family has tried to help with her problems, but her body seems to fight back at every turn. She’s even given up bathing on a regular basis since she doesn’t see any point in it.”

“Well she should at least try to act as a proper girl,” Weiss said, fixing her uniform and walking away.

“Ruby isn’t really like any other girl.”

“Well, then what is she?” Weiss demanded, locking eyes with a very nervous Yang.

The second bell acted as Yang’s savior, giving both her and Blake an excuse to run away from their irate teammate. Not wanting to add tardiness to an already terrible day, Weiss reluctantly started to follow. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself down, accidentally inhaling one of Ruby’s lingering gas clouds. At first, her body rejected it like before, but as it passed through her system a strange tingle went down the back of her spine. It almost felt like her body was enjoying the disgusting odor. Shaking her head to put off the odd feeling, she hurried off to her next class.


	2. Restless Curiosity

It was the middle of the night and Weiss was wide awake with her eyes staring up at Ruby’s bunk. Her lack of sleep could be attributed to a few things: being on an uncomfortable school mattress, still trying to comprehend that she wasn’t the team leader, and the lingering smell of the bed above her. However, the thing that irritated her mind the most was that tingling sensation she had felt earlier in the day.

Ruby was the most disgusting girl she had ever met, even more so when they were moving in. Even standing far away from her, Weiss was still in the blast zone of her gas as she struggled to carry in her clothes, not a single piece unstained by sweat and other mystery splotches. Only Yang volunteered to help her, but even then she had to leave the room to catch her breath every few minutes. No one should’ve been able to even stand in the same room as her, but the human trash girl was all she could think about.

Giving up on sleep, Weiss sat up in bed to try and solve her problem. Unable to get the ideas out of her mind, she wondered if re-exposing herself to Ruby directly would be enough to remind her body that she was someone to avoid. Ready to put both this issue and herself to rest, she started getting out of bed.

The sight of Ruby jumping down from her bunk, made Weiss stop dead still. Without a second glance, Ruby sprinted out of the room like a foul-scented wind. Curious, Weiss quietly got out of bed and followed outside of the door in nothing, but her pajamas. While Ruby was fast, the smell that lingered behind guided Weiss through the darkened halls of the dormitory. The longer she followed, the more she questioned her own sanity as her nose prickled with the smell of Ruby’s aroma.

The trail came to a dead stop in front of the public bathrooms, without any sight of Ruby. Weiss breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that Ruby had the decency to keep their personal bathroom free of her smell. She was prepared to trek back to the comfort of her bed, until she heard a series of grunts coming from the men’s room. After hearing similar noises for an entire afternoon, there was no mistaking that they belonged to Ruby. Approaching a door that she never thought she would enter, she placed her hand against it.

“What am I doing,” she whispered to herself. “She’s my team leader. An awful leader that smells like a septic tank scattered over a landfill.” Saying the words out loud, did nothing to sway her body away from pushing open the door. Covering her face with her other hand, Weiss peeked her head inside.

A cloud of gas assaulted Weiss’s senses as she poked her head inside, almost making her vomit at the strong odor. Keeping her fingers clamped around her nose and mouth, she peeked in further to see Ruby standing in front of a urinal with her pajama pants around her ankles. Her eyes were shut, her teeth digging into her lips as her body trembled. Her hips kept thrusting, forcing out a deluge of farts that bathed the area in her odor. All of this effort was made in service of the girthy, 8-inch cock jutting from her hairy groin, with her hands firmly wrapped around the shaft.

Weiss could only stare in disbelief as Ruby continued to jerk off. Slowly things started to click in her head about what Yang meant when she said her sister was different. The grunts and farts soon drifted away, to be replaced with the sounds of soft sobbing.

“Why?” Ruby spoke, her motions slowing as tears started to well up in her eyes. “I did this so many times today. Why can’t this thing just go down and let me be normal?” Leaning forward, she slammed her head against the bathroom wall and let loose with a fart that lasted a solid minute.

The gas seeped in through the gaps between Weiss’s fingers and found their way into her nostrils. She started to cough in reaction to the sudden intake, making her stumble into the bathroom with the door closing behind her. Finding a small pocket of breathable air near the floor, she managed to stand up again just in time to lock eyes with Ruby.

“Hey Weiss,” Ruby said, showing off a nervous smile that failed to disarm the situation.

“Ruby is that…?” Weiss asked, gesturing towards her groin.

Ruby’s smile faded as she lowered her head. “Yeah…it’s real.”

“How long have you been…like this?”

“As long as I can remember. It’s always been there, but ever since I turned 18 it’s been acting up along with my digestion problems.” Nothing left to hide, she freely laid her hand on her erect cock to try and push it down. “All day long I keep getting erections no matter how much I masturbate.” Letting go of her penis, she turned away from Weiss. “I don’t know why I have this useless thing. The doctor says I’m not even fertile. First day as leader and I’m already pretty disappointing huh?”

“Have you…tried anything else to get it to go down?” Weiss asked.

“What else is there?”

“Maybe…someone could take care of it for you. Someone like me?” she suggested, surprising both Ruby and herself.

“You want to help me?” Ruby asked, turning back around and letting Weiss take in the full sight of her erect cock.

“Y-yeah just…stay there for a sec,” Weiss said, stepping closer and getting on her knees.

While her body compelled her forward, as she got to head level with Ruby’s member, her brain was screaming for her to run in the other direction. Getting a closer look, she could see the foreskin pulled back over the throbbing tip. Below, she could see a pair of swollen testicles and confirmed the existence of a vagina underneath, albeit obscured by thick, black, pubic hair. Putting her hand on the shaft, she pulled it back to see a layer of left over semen sticking to her palm. Opening up her mouth just an inch left her vulnerable for a wayward fart to rush down her throat. The rancid flatulence mixed with the musk coming off of Ruby crotch were Weiss’s last warning signs. Closing her eyes, Weiss let the odor fill her nostrils and was met again by the same, strange tingling sensation as before. Opening her mouth, she leaned forward.

Wrapping her lips around the head of Ruby’s cock, she let her tongue taste the surplus of cum still clinging to it. The taste was awful, but as she continued to push down the shaft, something inside her told her to keep going. Reaching the base of the cock, Weiss accidentally slammed her face into Ruby’s bush. Forced to open her eyes, she became fully aware of what she was doing. Tilting her head up, she saw Ruby’s expectant eyes, looking at the perverted girl in front of her as if she was her savior. Focusing her attention on Ruby’s face, Weiss planted her hands on the floor for support and started to move her head back and forth.

While Weiss had never considered doing something so deprived, she gave it her best effort as she slid up and down Ruby’s cock. The sound of Weiss’s sucking was soon intermixed with Ruby’s moans and the release of a pungent fart. Similar tingling sensations went down Weiss’s spine as she was forced to inhale the gas, making its way down to her own nether region. In time with another fart, Weiss felt a twinge of arousal stir in womanhood. It then dawned on her that she was getting off to this girl’s disgusting body.

Weiss didn’t have long to dwell on her new discovery as she felt Ruby put her hands on the back of her head. A grunting noise accompanying another burst of gas, Ruby pushed Weiss’s head closer to her groin. Pressed into the thick pubic hair, the cock was shoved against the back of her throat. Just as she felt like she was going to choke, she heard Ruby let out one last moan. To coincide with a rippling fart, Ruby’s members released its full load in her mouth. Trapped against the filthy groin, Weiss swallowed the load of cum as it chugged down. Ruby only let go once the last few drops of semen slipped into Weiss’s stomach

Pulling away from Ruby’s cock, Weiss fell back on the floor with a string of saliva connecting her lips to the disgusting member. Instinctively, she licked her lips, savoring the sour flavor of Ruby’s seed. Trying to get back up forced a stray burp to parse her lips, reeking of Ruby’s scent. Lying back down on the floor, she felt a sudden wave of tiredness hit her body, as if she had just finished a large meal. Eyes drifting closed, she watched as Ruby bent down to pick her up, with a grateful smile on her face.


	3. Special Training

Under the hot afternoon sun, the students of Beacon Academy we’re busy running laps around the school. Among the group of students dressed in simple, white t-shirts and gym shorts were Blake and Yang, doing their part like everyone else to stay fit for their future careers. Weiss however was sitting in the shade of the school building, ruminating on her life.

She was convinced that what had happened the previous night had all been a twisted dream. There was no way she would degrade herself to a girl like Ruby, let alone find any enjoyment in the act. The very thought of Ruby having a penis was a complete fantasy, that she attributed to breathing in too much of the slobby girl’s odor.

However, she found it hard to explain her rancid morning breath that made both Yang and Blake gag during breakfast. Pressing her hand against her stomach, she felt something rotten churning inside of her guts. She was able to suppress the built up gas, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before she had to find a private place to let it all out. She couldn’t accept the previous night as anything more than fantasy, despite the image of Ruby’s hopeful eyes and rigid cock burned into her brain.

Putting her head against the building, she tried her best to push the supposed false memories deep into her subconscious where they belonged. Her peaceful solitude was interrupted as she heard someone sprinting towards her. A familiar smell crept up her nose, sending unwanted tingles of pleasure down her spine. Already knowing who it was before she looked, she opened her eyes to see Ruby running up to her at full speed.

Ruby stopped just a few feet from Weiss, sweat dripping down her exposed body hair and collecting underneath her armpits and groin. The smell surrounding her was like a garbage truck filled with sweating pigs, overwhelming Weiss’s senses from just a short distance away. Wiping away her grungy hair, she shot Weiss a friendly smile. “Sup teammate? What are you BWOOOORRP doing here all by yourself?”

“I’m not…feeling too good,” Weiss said, eyesight momentarily drifting towards the crotch area of Ruby’s gym shorts. “My stomach has been bothering me.”

“That’s no excuse to be skipping out on class.” Leaning forward, Ruby simultaneously cracked a fart and dragged Weiss onto her feet. “Since you’ve been lazing around, it’s my duty as team leader to give you some extra training.”

Before Weiss could protest, Ruby sprinted off with her in tow. Struggle as she might, Weiss couldn’t break free from her teammate’s vice grip-like hands. Using all of her energy just to keep up, it took her a moment to realize she was getting dragged off far from the other students. Her kidnapper led her to an out of the way storage shed with the lock mysteriously missing. Before she could ask if Ruby was responsible, she was shoved through the door.

The inside was filled with various mats and sporting equipment used by the school. While the structure’s main purpose was storage, it acted as more of a hotbox with only a single slit near the wall providing air current and light. Seconds after Ruby shut the door behind them, Weiss was already sweating up a storm to make up for the non-activity from before. Dreading being stuck in an enclosed place with Ruby for too long, she turned to leave only to find Ruby approaching her with an apologetic face.

“I know this is a little sudden,” Ruby began, fidgeting with her fingers, “but I brought you here for something other than training. I want to do something to pay you back for helping me out last night.”

“Last night?” Weiss asked, her ability to deny her memories growing weaker by the moment.

“I’d never felt that way before,” Ruby answered, her nerves giving way to a small smile. “I always thought I was disgusting, but the way you treated me last night…made me feel like I was worth something again.” Getting down on her knees, she shuffled her way towards Weiss, her head level with her waist. “I want to make you feel good too.”

Weiss tried to back away and ended up falling onto her butt. Ruby crawled up to her, hand reaching for her shorts and her mouth open with her tongue hanging out. Weiss stopped her advances with her open palm, keeping her at bay at the cost of covering her hand in saliva.

“I…I don’t…” Weiss began to speak, knowing that what her team leader was suggesting was completely unacceptable. Trying to find the right words, she instead focused on something throbbing against her leg. Peeking to the side, she saw a noticeable bulge in Ruby’s shorts. Biting her lips, she couldn’t control the words that sputtered out of her mouth. “I want to see it.”

Backing away from Weiss’s hand, Ruby took a moment to understand what she meant. The wheels finally turning in her head, she got back up on her feet. Grabbing her shorts, she pulled them down her legs and kicked them off to a corner of the room. Weiss’s eyes went wide at the sight of Ruby’s cock, mainly due to the thought that she managed to fit the whole thing in her mouth.

Getting on her hands and knees, Weiss approached Ruby’s groin to examine the odd addition. Stopping a few inches short of pressing her face against it, her body tingled with unnatural pleasure as she got a whiff of Ruby’s musk. Lowering herself underneath the cock, she examined the pair of round testicles that obscured her womanhood. Pressing her finger against the balls, she could tell how swollen they were, filled to the brim with the same rotten semen plaguing her digestive system.

Body trembling, she subconsciously smacked her lips. She inhaled the aura of Ruby’s sweat-laden hair mixed with the lingering scent of her last fart. The overwhelming of her senses, brought a twinge of pleasure to her womanhood. Pushed by her rising arousal, she opened up her mouth and leaned forward to just get a taste of Ruby’s cock. With her tongue less than an inch away, Ruby grabbed the back of her head and pulled her away.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it,” Ruby began, “but I wanted to do something for you.”

“R-right,” Weiss said, backing up and lying down on the mat. Grabbing her shorts, she pulled them off her legs along with her underwear. Placing her clothes neatly to the side, she took a deep breath and spread her legs.

Slipping between Weiss’s thighs, Ruby opened her mouth to drag her tongue along the already dripping, wet pussy. The single act, was enough to force out a slight moan from Weiss. Encouraged by the cute noise, Ruby planted her whole mouth on her vagina, sucking her clit and digging deep inside with her tongue. The soft moans gave way to erotic cries as Weiss found herself overtaken by the sloppy mouth movements. It didn’t matter that Ruby was inexperienced, nor did she mind the odd burp that made its way into her womanhood. For the first time in life, she knew what true pleasure was, making it all the more incredible as she neared her limit.

A few more sucks and licks brought Weiss to orgasm. With a loud cry, her legs clamped around Ruby’s head as her body shook. Unable to hold things back anymore, her climax came with the release of the abhorrent fart that she had been holding in for hours. The outburst paled in comparison to Ruby’s gas, but it was still enough to momentarily surround them in its smell.

With her body calming down, Weiss finally opened up her legs to let Ruby out. For a moment, all she could manage to do was stare up at the ceiling and take deep breaths to recover. She couldn’t recall every feeling so good before in her life, like all of her worries were thrown away with her self-control.

“I’m guessing it was pretty good?” Ruby asked, hovering her face over Weiss’s.

“Better than I ever could have UUURP imagined,” Weiss said, too tired to suppress her belch.

“I’m glad to hear it. Now let me go grab my pants and we can head back to class.”

Ruby started walking back towards her discarded clothing only to have Weiss grab her by the ankle. “You can’t go back to class like that,” she said, eyes trained on Ruby’s rigid cock.

“It’s fine. I’ll try and find a secluded place to take care of it myself, you’ve already done enough for me.”

“You know that’s not going to work.”

“Yeah…I guess you’re right. I should warn you though, it’s pretty bad down there. I’ve been sweating like a pig just getting this place ready for us.”

“No I don’t want to do that again. I have something else in mind.” Turning herself around so her feet were pointed towards Ruby, she spread her legs again and put her hand between her legs to spread her labia. “I want to feel it inside me,” she said, her mind completely devoid of reason in favor of satisfying her newfound lust.

Ruby stood there, not quite knowing how to respond.

“You said you wanted to pay me back for helping you last night right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Then please, help me help you,” Weiss begged, her body shivering in anticipation.

The moments passed with complete silence, neither girl making a move. Weiss began to regret her actions, noticing how her leader’s earlier enthusiasm was replaced with anxiety over her proposal. Just as she was about to stand up and apologize, Ruby shook her head and got down on her knees. Crawling up to Weiss, she let her cock bump against her womanhood, the tip sitting just at the entrance.

“You’re sure about this?” Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Ruby’s back.

Receiving permission, Ruby slid her cock inside of Weiss as gentle as possible. Weiss’s eyes widened the further it went in, pushing the two of them closer together. With Ruby fully inside, their two bodies were right on top of one another, Ruby’s sweaty skin rubbing against her. Just the thought of being covered in Ruby’s musk was enough to tempt Weiss into moving things along.

“Please…fuck me,” Weiss whispered, wanting to see just how far she could go.

Ruby began moving her hips up and down, her nervous expression giving way to one of pleasure as she thrusted in and out. Pushed on by both Weiss and her throbbing member, Ruby began to move faster, pounding away at Weiss’s pussy. The two became drenched in each other’s sweat, embedding their own smell on each other’s bodies. To add to the odor building as they fucked, both of them let loose the gas lingering in their intestines. Moans became interspersed with loud belches, that were drowned out from farts erupting from both of their rears as they slapped against one another.

The session ended with one last cry from Ruby as she shot her load inside of Weiss. Her womanhood being filled by Ruby’s seed, was enough to send her into another orgasm. Twitching from pleasure she pulled Ruby in close, their faces right next to one another. As the last of their post-climax shivers abated, they locked their lips together to celebrate their first time together.

The tender moment was short lived however, as the school bell rang across campus. Immediately the intimate mood was thrown aside in favor of scrambling off one another and grabbing their clothes. Making themselves decent again, they dashed across campus to get to the locker room and into their uniforms.

By sheer luck, Weiss managed to get to class just as the second bell rang. Rushing into class, she made her way to her seat. All around her, she noticed the other students turning their heads away and gossiping about her. It then dawned on her that the sweat and stench from her time in the shed was still clinging to her. Just as she felt dozens of eyes turn towards her, the presence of an equally awful smell threw off some of the blame.

“Just made it,” Ruby whispered to Weiss, taking the adjacent seat just as the teacher started his lecture. “That was some good training huh?”

“Yeah, it was,” Weiss said, the teacher’s words going over her head as her mind was focused on what the two of them had just done. “Although, I might need to have some extra sessions later. Think you could help me out with it? You are the leader of course.”

“I’d be happy too,” Ruby spoke, her smile being mirrored by Weiss’s own.


	4. Secret Rendevous

With the sun setting outside, Weiss went about her room gathering up an extra set of clothes while wrapped up in a towel. The only other person in the room was Blake, silent as ever, but appreciative of the basket of soap and shampoo in her teammate’s hand. While, Yang had been excited to see the legendary ice queen getting along with her sister, it came with quite a few draw backs.

A noticeable aura of body odor surrounded Weiss throughout the day, not that many noticed it since she was always in close proximity to Ruby. Her stench was caused by a complete disregard for basic hygiene, sometimes going days without bathing. As a result, her once luxurious white hair, was looking more like mangy fur that hung over her shoulder with a sheen of grease. However, what completely destroyed her reputation was that she had picked up Ruby’s gas problem as well. Given, her frequent burps and farts were pitiful in comparison, but they were still enough to make even her teammates think twice about standing around her for too long.

“I’m UUUURRP heading off to shower,” Weiss announced, making Blake’s eyes perk up. “I’ll be a while.” Waving goodbye to her teammate, she stepped out the door, but not before letting a stray fart billow the end of her towel and leave a stink cloud to linger in the room.

Closing the door on her suffering teammate, Weiss made her way down the hall towards the communal showers. Walking through and seeing the people she passed turned their heads in disgust, was a strange mix of shame and pride. She had fallen far from her original position of respect when she first came to Beacon Academy over a month ago, but in exchange she had gained the admiration of someone she truly cared about. When she arrived at the communal showers, she kept on walking. Her path set instead to the second set of showers around the corner. Unlike the other one, this one was blocked by a sign saying it was closed for cleaning. Not one to ask how Ruby was able to acquire the sign, Weiss slipped inside the door and closed it behind her while no one was looking.

Stepping inside her own private bathroom, she was met with a fog of steam and flatulence. All of the showers were on, serving both to cover any noises in the room and turn it into a sauna. Just a few seconds inside were enough for beads of sweat to start rolling down her face. Leaving her basket by the door for afterwards, she made her way to the last stall on the left to find the only showerhead that wasn’t turned on. Reaching to push aside the curtain, her arm was pushed back by Ruby peeking her head out to greet her with a burp.

“About time you made it here,” Ruby said.

“Sorry I had to make sure I was alone. Thank goodness Yang went out to the city tonight.”

“All the more reason to hurry it up. We haven’t had any alone time for weeks. Lose the towel and let’s get started.”

Just as eager to get things started as Ruby, Weiss did she was told and tossed aside her towel. Picking up Ruby’s hygiene routines had gifted her with hair budding along her arms and legs. Small tufts of white could be found underneath her armpits collecting her sweat to increase her overall body odor. Pubes around her womanhood acted as a sign post for Ruby, her vagina already wet from the initial wave of stench. Wisps of hair were starting to form around her belly button and down her back, areas Weiss wasn’t even aware she could grow hair in. While her body hair was impressive for such a short amount of time, she still had a ways to go before she got close to matching Ruby.

Grasping Weiss’s wrist, Ruby pulled her behind the curtain. Once there, Weiss took a moment to marvel at the fur-like hair growing all over Ruby’s body. While she had gotten used to the hair around her arms, legs, and crotch, she had rarely seen the patch across her chest. The hair on her torso was a thicket of unruly strands that reached her breasts, with a circle around her nipples. A trail of hair continued down from her teats into a thicket around her belly button, before diving into the area that Weiss had grown most familiar with. A similar pattern appeared on Ruby’s back, the hair clumping up around her rear and between her butt cheeks. Noticing Weiss’s stare, Ruby let loose a small fart that bristled the hair around her ass and set the perfect mood for what was to come.

“How do you want to start?” Weiss asked, licking her lips as she gazed at Ruby’s filthy body.

“You told Blake you were coming here to bathe right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s do it. Although if I’m going to wash off, I don’t want it to be with water.”

It took a moment for Weiss to understand, needing only for Ruby to open her mouth and point inside to get the idea across. Stepping close enough to have Ruby’s chest hair brush against her breasts, she leaned in to press her tongue across her forehead. The taste of Ruby’s sweat was a salty treat, that carried with it her personal flavor that had been built up over days of not bathing.

“That tickles,” Ruby said, letting out a giggle. “I actually want you to focus on a few key areas though.”

Lifting her arms into the air, Ruby presented her armpit to Weiss. Diving in, Weiss took a big whiff of Ruby’s musk, letting the wretched smell engulf her senses. Opening her mouth, she slowly dragged her tongue across the tangled mess. As she suspected, the taste of Ruby’s pits was strong, the sweaty hair the perfect appetizer for her. With the liquid thoroughly sucked out from the first armpit, Ruby turned to the side to offer the other one. Weiss approached the other pit with increased fervor, letting her free hand tease her womanhood as she made quick work of the second bush.

With both armpits given a thorough tongue bath, Weiss wandered across Ruby’s body to sample her various flavors. Around the arms and legs, down the back, and swirling around the belly button, she ensured nothing was missed. Stopping at the breasts, she made a point to playfully suck on the hairy teats like a baby, just long enough to illicit a moan from Ruby.

Moving onto Ruby’s rear end, Weiss took her time getting to the main event. Swirling her tongue across the butt cheeks, a rumbling noise from Ruby’s intestines signaled that it was time. Spreading the hairy ass cheeks with her hands, Weiss dove her face in without fear and pressed her tongue against Ruby’s asshole. A single lick was all it took to bring out one Ruby’s farts, delighting her tongue with its pungent flavor. Sliding her tongue along Ruby’s ass crack, she found pleasure in every follicle that passed her mouth. Either to reward Weiss or just because she couldn’t hold it with all of the stimulation, Ruby let loose with whatever gas she had in reserve.

Leaving the warm confines of Ruby’s butt, Weiss crawled around to the other side to come face to face with Ruby’s cock. Rolling back the foreskin, she was surprised to see a layer of thick smegma around the tip. The gunk had been built up from the solo sessions Ruby had done in the absence of Weiss’s assistance. Putting her nose right on the tip, Weiss took a deep whiff of the leftover semen, the rotten scent adding to her buffet of Ruby’s wonderfully awful smells.

Wrapping her arms around Ruby’s legs, Weiss opened her mouth wide and started licking and sucking her cock clean. In moments, the old smegma was replaced with droplets of pre-cum that dripped down Weiss’s throat. Satisfied with the tip, Weiss swallowed more of Ruby’s member until her face was right up against her groin. Moving her head back and forth, she let go of Ruby’s legs. While one hand played around with her testicles, the other reached around to grope her rear. Sliding a finger against Ruby’s anus, was enough to bring out a prolonged fart containing what gas was still left in her body. The overwhelming amount of stimulation soon brought Ruby to orgasm, giving Weiss a load of cum to swallow as a special treat.

Pulling away, Weiss took a moment to swish Ruby’s seed around in her mouth to savor the taste. Letting it slide down her throat, she licked her lips clean. “Pretty UUUURRP strong. Not that I should be surprised after saving up for so long.”

“There’s still plenty left,” Ruby said, gripping her rigid cock.

“Then I think it’s my turn.”

Weiss walked past Ruby and put her hands against the wall. Standing in place, she leaned forward to present her lower half. “I’m ready for you,” she said, taking her hand and spreading her wet pussy.

Ruby came down on Weiss, gently letting the hair on her chest brush against her back and her cock slide underneath her undercarriage. Letting her heavy breath wash over the back of Weiss’s head, Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss’s torso. Clamped onto her partner, she shoved her cock inside of Weiss’s waiting womanhood.

The sudden thrust brought out the sweet sound of Weiss moaning, an effect that hadn’t lessened from numerous sessions before. As Ruby started to thrust in and out, the moans came out more, along with something else. After only a few seconds of stewing in Weiss’s stomach, the cum had supplied a number of horrific smelling belches that interspersed Weiss’s moaning. Knowing the perfect moment had come, Weiss unclenched her anus to let loose with the gas she had been saving up all day. The farts blasted out of her rear with each insertion of Ruby’s girthy member, soon overtaking the gas bomb Ruby had left before.

With one last thrust, Ruby sunk her entire cock inside of Weiss to release her seed. Overflowing with Ruby’s cum, Weiss soon followed, her grip on the wall necessary to keep her shaking body from giving out. Both exhausted from the encounter, they slumped to the floor. For a few moments, they just laid there, Ruby’s cock still inside of Weiss, plugging up the load. Taking deep breaths to recover, they both reveled in inhaling each other’s scents, almost giving them enough energy to go for another round.

“T-that was…BWOOOORRP so liberating,” Ruby belched into the back of Weiss’s head.

“Agreed.” Clenching her fists, Weiss let out what gas she had left in one prolonged PHHHHHRRRRRRRRTTT.

“Impressive,” Ruby said, the fart filling her nostrils. “I think you’re catching up to me. Just keep avoiding showers as much as possible and you should build up a pretty strong stench.”

“That’ll have to start tomorrow. I have to at least rinse off to look like I came here to actually shower. Once you get off me that is.”

“Alright if we just stay like this for a while?” Ruby asked, taking another deep whiff of Weiss’s fart. “Don’t think I’ve ever had such a comfortable bed. At least, not one that smelled this good.”

Weiss answered with another puff of gas. Taking Ruby by the hand, she gave her a small kiss on the knuckle, just as unwilling as her leader to move from her position. “Just a few more moments can’t hurt.”


	5. Into the Depths of Depravity

It couldn’t have been more perfect. This month was supposed to be the first time that the various hunting teams went out on missions to test their skills. While most of the students had already departed, team RWBY hit a little snag. They had been assigned a stealth mission, meaning the two more fragrant and boisterous teammates had to be left behind. While Ruby and Weiss did their best to voice their condolences and wish the remainder of their team good luck, they were already planning for their month of solitude.

After a few days of getting everything together, Ruby was putting the finishing touches to their room. She had taken her and Weiss’s mattresses off of their bunks to create a makeshift double bed on the floor for them to share. In the corner of the room, she double checked the collection of food, most of which were bought with the intent of boosting their gas output. The easiest part was the sign hanging outside their door, forbidding the cleaning crew from coming in to disturb them. All that remained was for Weiss to return.

A gassy belch from outside the door preceded a knock. Knowing who it was just by the sound, Ruby ran to the door and opened it up. The hooded figure standing outside slipped inside, leaving behind a fart cloud as a welcoming gift. Sucking in the toxic air, Ruby closed the door behind her and locked it. Taking the bags out of the figure’s hands, Ruby helped take off the hood to see the results of her months of special training.

Weiss was almost unrecognizable from the snooty woman that first came to Beacon Academy. Her once neat and luxurious hair was no longer contained by a sleek ponytail, left to hang in frayed strands down her bare back. The robe had been the only piece of clothing she had worn out into town, covering up some of her stench and obscuring the thick, white hair covering her body. Through an adherence to Ruby’s training regimen, her lack of hygiene had gifted her with incredibly awful body odor, boosted by the various follicles along her skin. Bristly hair ran down her arms and legs with no fear of razors. A thick pelt covered the entirety of her back, from the top of her shoulders, down to her gassy rear. Bushels of her prized white hair were collected underneath her armpits, acting as sweat collector’s to increase her overall smell. Most impressive of all was the trail leading down her chest, circling her hairy teats, bunching up around her belly button, and ending in a thicket of blinding white pubic hair.

However, what took prominence over her slobby appearance was something that had been added only a few days before, just as the rest of the school left on their trip. It had been done in secret, giving Ruby quite the surprise when she saw it glimmer before her eyes. Even now, she couldn’t help, but stare at the silver ring hanging from Weiss’s nostrils. It was both a tool to help her sense of smell and acted as a symbol for their devotion to one another.

“You UUUUURRRP ready?” Ruby asked.

“You tell me.”

Turning around, Weiss spread her cheeks and let loose a rumbling fart she had been saving during her trip to town. Reveling in her own stench, she didn’t notice Ruby toss off her clothes and slip underneath the covers of their makeshift bed. She turned back around just in time to see Ruby ball up her week-old underwear and toss it towards her. Snatching it in mid-air, Weiss pressed the dirty undergarment and took a big whiff, in ecstasy at the lingering smell of gas, sweat, and semen. Putting the underwear aside for later, Weiss jumped onto the mattress alongside her lover.

Going in for a kiss, Weiss was instead met with a burp and a giggling Ruby. “Let’s start this off right,” she said, lifting up the covers just high enough for Weiss to slip-in.

Guessing what was in-store for her, Weiss slid underneath the blankets. Ruby pulled the covers tight around Weiss, sealing her in complete darkness. While she was blind, her sense of smell and touch made it easy for her to cuddle up to Ruby’s filthy body. Pushing her chest hair against Ruby’s, she gave a quick taste-test to ensure that her partner had kept up her training as well. With a taste akin to a dumpster of rotting meat sitting on her tongue, Weiss continued to sample the various tussles of hair and sweat accumulated from the high temperature inside the room.

Continuing to grope through the darkness, Weiss managed to find herself pressed up against Ruby’s ass. She dove her face between the fragrant butt crack, just in time to catch a fart with her open mouth. Swallowing the disgusting air, she pressed her tongue up against Ruby’s anus and got to work. Dragging her tongue along the hairy crevasse, engulfed her head in more gas. Circling the asshole and dipping inside, she forced out more delicious farts for her to consume. She only stopped once she had done thorough cleaning of Ruby’s rear, sweat replaced with saliva and her entire face reeking of Ruby’s digestive tract.

With one side finished, Ruby turned over again, deliberately letting her rigid cock slap against Weiss’s face. Using her new accessory, she inhaled the scent of Ruby’s musty dick. Opening her mouth as wide as possible, she wrapped her lips around the member and sucked up what little leftover semen she had accumulated from their last session. She took her time lowering herself down, each inch another flavor for her to taste. Running her forehead into Ruby’s bush of pubic hair, she was just about ready to go at it with everything she had.

Rising up, Weiss’s hand accidentally pressed up against Ruby’s vagina. Hearing a moan sound from Ruby, she got a new idea. Removing her mouth from Ruby’s cock, she instead sunk her head lower. Dragging her face against her testicles as a guide, her mouth eventually found the clit and labia. Shoving her face against the pussy, she began to suck and lick, with more than a few of Ruby’s pubic hairs pressing against her tongue. As Ruby’s moans got louder, Weiss grasped Ruby’s cock and stroked it. Stimulating both of sets genitals, made Ruby tremble with pleasure as her body tried to comprehend what was happening. Empowered by having her lover literally in the palm of her hands, Weiss strengthened her grip on the cock and licked up Ruby’s juices like a liquid feast.

“I’m gonna UUURP cum!” Ruby shouted, both thankful no one else was around to hear them.

Feeling the semen rising through Ruby’s cock past her fingers, Weiss finally lifted her mouth away from the eaten-out pussy and wrapped her lips around the tip. She got their just in time to receive Ruby’s load, the rancid taste as heavenly as ever. Focused on sucking on the last few drops, Weiss didn’t notice the sheets get pulled off of her. With the cock licked clean, she let go with a pop, leaving a trail of saliva between the tip and her lips.

“I-is that what it feels like when I do that to you?” Ruby asked, trying to catch her breath.

“While I don’t have a dick to stroke, pretty much,” Weiss said, wiping her face clean. “I figure it was about time I gave that part of you some attention.”

“M-maybe later. I think it’s your turn right?”

“I think you know just what I want.”

Getting off of Ruby’s body, Weiss stood up and hovered over the still erect cock. Parting her wet labia, she deliberately lowered herself as slow as possible. Eventually going down to the base of Ruby’s member, Weiss took a moment just to stare at the expectant face of the girl she used to find repulsive. Now more infatuated with her than ever, she started to buck her hips up and down as she rode Ruby’s dick. She was once again treated to Ruby’s moans of ecstasy, as her member delved deeper with each shake of her hips. Just as Ruby was getting close to losing herself, Weiss did the unthinkable. She stopped and slid herself off.

“Why did you do that?” Ruby asked. “Don’t you want to feel good too?”

“I do, but first I needed to shake things up a bit.” Leaning forward, she picked up Ruby’s hand and placed it against her stomach. A low growl emanating from her intestines, reverberated through both of their bodies. “Now I’m ready to show you what I can really do.”

Turning herself around, Weiss hovered her ass above Ruby’s face. Spreading her butt cheeks apart, she lowered herself down on top of Ruby’s head. Scrunching her face, Weiss let out a grunt and ripped a huge fart. The gas engulfed Ruby’s upper half, replacing her natural musk with the smell of Weiss’s bowels as it stuck to her hair. After a full minute of letting loose her gas, Weiss finally lifted herself off of Ruby. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a look of pure ecstasy upon Ruby’s face as she inhaled the magnificently horrible smell.

Moving back to Ruby’s groin, Weiss again lowered herself onto her cock, tilting her body to ensure her fragrant ass was pointed right at Ruby’s face. Riding her member faster than ever, Weiss made it a point to push out more farts every time her ass slammed down on Ruby’s crotch. The sound of gas spewing from their bodies, was soon mixed with moans erupting from both women as they enjoyed their slobby selves to the fullest. Nothing mattered to them at the moment, besides being free to savor what they had become and the person they had grown to love for who they were.

One final thrust inside was all it took for them to finish. They both succumbed to the overstimulation as Weiss’s womanhood overflowed with Ruby’s semen. Letting out one last, prolonged fart, Weiss slumped backwards, her head landing against Ruby’s hairy breasts. Releasing what was left of their gas, the two of them grasped each other’s hands. Eyes meeting one another, they craned their necks to share a kiss. They remained intertwined just long enough to pass a few stray burps between them, before they finally broke apart. Both thoroughly exhausted, they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. They had time to rest, for they had a whole month to fully explore each other’s’ bodies and desires.


	6. Epilogue

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Blake said, keeping her hands firmly around the bow in her hair as she followed Yang down the dormitory hall. “They might kick me off the team once they find out.”

“You’re just overthinking it,” Yang replied, looking over her shoulder. “No matter what you are, we’re still a team. Besides, considering the way Ruby and Weiss are, I don’t think they have a lot of room to judge someone just because they’re a-“

“Shhh, there might be people listening,” Blake shot back.

Turning the corner to their room, they both stopped in their tracks as they caught a whiff of something awful. Hanging off of the door was a DO NOT DISTURB sign and judging by the smell, it had been there the entire month. With both girls covering their faces in fear of what was inside, Yang grasped the handle and tried to open the door.

Yang had to push with her shoulder to get the door open, a pile of empty soda cans and bowls of beans blocking her entry. Nothing keeping it a bay, the stench of sweat, gas, and something else creeped out of the room and burned their nostrils. The room was like a dark cave, illuminated only by a few slits of light peering in through the window blinds. Daring to venture further inside, they noticed a lump lying underneath the covers of a makeshift bed on the floor.

Keeping a hand clamped on her face, Yang grasped the blanket and tugged it off. Underneath, she found her slobby teammates, armed wrapped around one another’s naked body. They were comfortably nestled in each other’s various patches of body hair, a peaceful look on their faces as sweat dripped down their hair, face, and Weiss’s nose ring. Their murmurs of snoring went alongside burps and farts that burst forth while they slept, having lost all control of the rude actions. Most surprising of all was that between the two girls was a puddle of recently spilled semen, pooling around Weiss’s womanhood with Ruby’s cock still inside.

Working on instinct, Yang leapt to slam the door shut before anyone passing by could see them. Trapped inside with little to no ventilation, she and Blake struggled to find a pocket of breathable air. Rushing to the private bathroom to the unused shower, they took slow breaths to try and work Ruby and Weiss’s smell out of their system.

“Told you they wouldn’t *cough* mind,” Yang said.

“How long have they been like that?” Blake asked, smothering her face in soap to try and get rid of the smell.

“Ruby’s had her extra set for a few years now. Although, I can’t say I knew she and Weiss were a thing. Should have been obvious with how she’s been mimicking Ruby’s behavior.”

“Should we wake them up?”

“In a bit, we’ll leave them to rest. Seems like they’ve had a busy month.” Snagging the soap from Blake’s hands, she deeply inhaled. “That and I need a moment before we go back in there.”

“I can’t believe that Ruby has a…a…”

“Penis? Yeah, she’s been having problems with it lately, but I guess Weiss has been helping her out. Good thing too, I can stop feeling guilty about my luck.” Before Blake could inquire further, Yang grabbed her pants and kicked them off to the side. Hanging between her legs was a cock several inches longer than Ruby’s, albeit lacking the thick pubic hair.

“You too?”

“Yup, runs in the family,” Yang said, giving her meat a slap. “Unlike Ruby, I’ve been able to control it. Even found a combination of meds that works to keep the gas and hair growth at bay. Although, I’m starting to wonder if I would’ve been better off letting nature run its course.” Tossing the soap to the opposite side of the room, she stepped close enough to Blake to have her dick brush against her leg. “Would you be willing to help a girl out?” she asked, letting loose a fart that reverberated through the bathroom.

Overcome by the new gas cloud, Blake sprawled onto the floor in search of the lost soap. By the time she found it, Yang was giving it her all to try and outdo her sister’s burps and farts. Bringing the soap up to her nose, Blake stopped as she felt an odd tingle down the back of her spine. Turning back around, she saw Yang with a pleased look on her face, as she stroked her rigid cock. Dropping the soap, Blake smacked her lips, a stray thought in her mind making her wonder what it would feel like to taste the throbbing member.

“Well, we are a team,” Blake said, discarding her hair bow to let her cat ears wiggle as she crawled towards Yang.

“Yeah, a very strange team,” Yang replied, as they both took their first step in following their teammate’s down their path of depravity.


End file.
